


Защитить тебя

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: ...Жемчужная река — холодное чёрное стекло. Безразличная и неприветливая под мутью тумана.Когда-то Цзянь знал лишь то, как саднят ладони, содранные о бетонные скосы её берегов. Теперь знает, чьи тела можно найти на её дне...





	Защитить тебя

— Это ваше последнее слово?

Цзянь И не отвечает. Он безразлично отводит взгляд, будто перестал видеть мужчину перед собой. Легко поднимается с кресла. Услужливые руки в чёрных перчатках накидывают ему на плечи пальто. 

Его слово действительно остаётся последним. Никто не решается его задержать, ни на выходе из вип-комнаты закрытого клуба, ни после. Лишь напряжённая атмосфера провожает его до дверей — настороженными взглядами, тяжёлым молчанием, зудящим между лопаток вниманием неброско одетых мужчин, делающих вид, что они обычные посетители. 

Цзянь выходит на улицу — и сбрасывает всё это с себя одним глубоким медленным вдохом. С тёмного неба размеренно сыплет снег.

— Господин Цзянь. — Голос за плечом тихий и ровный, как у проповедника. — Дальнейшие планы?..

— Домой. 

Слово тёплым облаком клубится у губ. Цзянь облизывает их, чувствуя тошнотворный привкус сухого вина. Рука в чёрной перчатке тянется открыть перед ним заднюю дверь чёрного мерса, и он смотрит на длинные точёные пальцы. Как они скользят в проём ручки, как напрягаются, потянув её на себя, как отпускают и привычным жестом ложатся сверху на край стекла.

Ожидание молчаливо, без тени попыток поторопить. Ветер успевает просочиться Цзяню под рубашку, прежде чем он садится в машину. Аккуратные пальцы бесшумно закрывают за ним дверь. 

В салоне холодно и темно. Цзянь запахивает пальто, опускает веки. Слушает: хлопок двери на водительском месте, глухо сминается плотная ткань костюма, щелчок ключа зажигания. Утробный рокот двигателя, напоминающий далёкий шум моря. Шорох шин, и перчатки поскрипывают о руль; Цзяню кажется, он на своём горле чувствует, как сжимаются эти затянутые в чёрную кожу пальцы. 

Дыхание перехватывает. Подняв веки, Цзянь упирается взглядом в коротко стриженный затылок. 

— Сверни к реке. 

Лёгкий кивок вместо ответа. Скупое движение: мышцы шеи проступают отчётливее, углубление под волосами высветляется и снова заполняется тенью. Линия стрижки идеально ровная, словно только что подбрили машинкой. Всегда такая, но Цзянь всё равно на неё смотрит. 

И на неизменные чёрные перчатки смотрит.

И на широкий размах плеч. 

И на перекатывающиеся под тканью пиджака мускулы — плавные, ладные, выглядящие опасно даже сейчас, в полурасслабленном состоянии…

На повороте бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Неприметный серый ниссан сворачивает за ними, следует неотрывно, держась на почтительном расстоянии. Хорошо ребята работают. Цзянь улыбается.

Ему кобура давит на ключицы, родной Ruger в ней пригретым котёнком льнёт к рёбрам, и сложенный вчетверо лист во внутреннем кармане как билет на тот свет.

А город скользит за окном, белый и тихий. Безлюдный на окраине, вдоль дороги одни фонари да снежные скелеты деревьев. Жемчужная река — холодное чёрное стекло. Безразличная и неприветливая под мутью тумана.

Когда-то Цзянь знал лишь то, как саднят ладони, содранные о бетонные скосы её берегов. Теперь знает, чьи тела можно найти на её дне. Знает, что этой ночью к ним добавится ещё одно. Гарантировал это своим последним словом.

_Такой вот бесславный конец, Сун Хао. Вершил самосуд над копами под прикрытием, значит, поймёшь, когда с тобой разберутся тем же способом._

Цзянь почти уверен, что отец, вернувшись в страну, одобрит его решение. _Почти_. Небольшая доля сомнений остаётся в способе — Цзянь-Старший не любит жестокость. С поправкой: лишнюю. Цзянь эту грань до сих пор нащупывает вслепую. 

Его кроет временами с тех пор, как ему показали на живую: править ублюдками можно только методами ублюдков. Наплевавших на закон не призвать к закону. Мир — не детская сказка, где добро побеждает зло. Добро слабее, его защищать надо. Иногда — ещё большему злу. Как оно там в математике было? Минус на плюс — минус, а если ещё раз на минус, то в итоге обязательно получится плюс…

В жизни — не всегда. Цзянь это на себе испытал. 

— Тормози. 

Скорость сбрасывается до нуля так резко, что ему приходится упереться ладонью в сиденье впереди. Серый ниссан, прошуршав шинами, летит мимо. Тут же оживает телефон в подставке на приборной панели. 

Левая рука стягивает перчатку с большого пальца правой — минимум открытой кожи. Палец смахивает полоску вызова. 

— У вас всё в порядке? — слышит Цзянь в трубке.

Кивает, поймав в зеркале заднего вида сомневающийся взгляд голубых глаз. Контакт сразу же исчезает. 

— Да. Порядок.

— Здесь нельзя развернуться, мы подъедем через пару минут…

— Скажи им, чтобы ждали на ближайшей парковке, — громко обрывает Цзянь.

В трубке тишина. В зеркале заднего вида — спокойный взгляд на дорогу. 

— Вы слышали. — И голос — спокойный. Как будто действительно всё в порядке. 

Пистолет на рёбрах начинает мешаться.

— Сверни направо, — говорит Цзянь, поводя плечами, — под мост.

Там дорога припорошена снегом. Чистая, жалко пачкать отпечатками протекторов. Машина вползает на неё нехотя, медленно — время на то, чтобы передумать.

Но передумывать Цзяня отучили. Он следит за руками в перчатках: как левая возвращает телефон в подставку, прячет большой палец правой в чёрную кожу, край перчатки — под чёрную манжету рубашки. Как они ложатся на руль, и отчётливо проступают костяшки. Острее, чем было до. 

Фары высвечивают толстые бетонные опоры, мёрзлую землю и знак «проезд запрещён». 

— Останови там, — указывает Цзянь на десяток метров за него. 

Никаких возражений. Галька хрустит под колёсами, машину неровно покачивает. У края берега она ныряет капотом в неглубокую впадину. 

— Заглуши двигатель. 

Свет фонарей с трассы сюда не дотягивается, и темнота, когда гаснут фары, ослепляет. Цзянь пережидает эту слепоту, положив руку на край водительского сиденья. Каждое движение впереди чувствует. 

Знает, что на него обернулись и смотрят.

— Выйди из машины.

Короткая заминка дёргает нервы. Цзянь вслушивается в ровное дыхание, попавшее в унисон с его. Потом шуршит о кожаный чехол ткань, открывается дверь. Холодный воздух омывает лицо. На секунду зажмурившись, Цзянь выходит следом.

Выйдя, захлопывает обе двери под озадаченное:

— Господин Цзянь?..

Его глаза достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица напротив. Спокойное: ровная линия губ, невозмутимый изгиб бровей, подбородок слегка опущен в почтительном ожидании… 

Красивое.

Он отворачивается.

— Здесь нас никто не слышит, — говорит, скользнув замёрзшими руками в карманы пальто. Но там холодная шёлковая подкладка, настолько же дорогая, насколько не греющая. — Сейчас ты — не мой подчинённый, Чжэнси. 

Молчание в ответ. Ха, да, на что он рассчитывал… Хотел бы Чжэнси поговорить с ним, нашёл бы способ. А не сжимал постоянно губы в подобострастном молчании.

Что ж. Значит, продолжаем по плану.

— Ну что, СиСи. Пройдёшься со мной?..

Чжэнси не спрашивает, куда. Молча ступает чуть позади, его руки расслабленно опущены вдоль тела — Цзянь искоса контролирует, уводя его глубже в сырую гулкую темноту. Туда, где не будет свидетелей, и эхо любого звука умрёт, заметавшись меж бетонных опор. 

Так себе место, есть и понадёжнее, но если заранее не озаботился другим… А ведь должен был, ещё в тот день, когда вышел из квартиры всегда готовой принять его Джи-Джи — и увидел человека, с которым смирился до конца жизни видеться только во снах… 

 

— …Господин Цзянь. Это Чжань Чжэнси.

Цзу Бэй требовательно кивнул, и Чжэнси послушно наклонил голову. 

Лишь приросшая за последние пять лет маска ледяного спокойствия не дала Цзяню сделать нечто безумное. Например, обнять его до хруста костей. Или затащить в квартиру и повторить с ним всё то, что десять минут назад закончил делать с Джи-Джи. Или съездить ему по лицу, а потом приказать выпроводить его за дверь и никогда больше к нему не подпускать…

— И чего ты хотел, Чжань Чжэнси? — вместо этого спросил он, застёгивая верхние пуговицы рубашки — туго, под самое горло. 

— Работать на вас… — Голос Чжэнси был ниже, чем осталось в памяти, и очень спокойным. Именно тогда Цзяня впервые охватило ощущение, что он пришёл к Чжэнси исповедоваться. Ударился в католичество, чтобы услышать произнесённое этим строгим тоном _покайся…_ — _…господин Цзянь_.

«Он потолкался в низах несколько месяцев, но видно — мужик способный, не место такому среди шестёрок, — рассказывал ему после, в машине, Цзу Бэй. — Уравновешенный, исполнительный, и дело своё знает…»

Цзянь ещё много хорошего о нём наслушался. Узнал всё, что лежало на поверхности: «отслужил, успел поработать в офисе и попасть под сокращение, в триаду был завербован бывшим сослуживцем, живёт один» и прочую банальщину. Насмотрелся издалека на выглаженный костюм, аккуратную стрижку и чёрные кожаные перчатки, идеально облегающие кисти, явно на заказ сшиты.

Взглядом голодным его исследовал. Жадным и до того, что внутри, и до того, что снаружи. Несколько раз косвенно вызывал поближе к себе, за спину не подпускал, но так, помещал в поле зрения: с обнаглевшим сутенёром поболтать о без спроса задранных ценах на «крышу», проконтролировать инфорсеров, чтобы те в приказе «избить до полусмерти» не потеряли приставку «полу», доходчиво объяснить одному диллеру, что чужое брать нехорошо… Рутина, и Чжэнси буднично справлялся со всеми задачами, быстро и чисто. Внешне — сама вежливость, едва уловимо приправленная угрозой, повиновение, помноженное на ту самую долю бездумности, которая отличает хорошего исполнителя. Ему приказали — он делает. Что, почему и с кем — не его дело. 

Так всё выглядело снаружи.

Что творилось внутри, Цзяню приходилось додумывать. Даже на проспонсированных им общих пьянках, где все, захмелев, выворачивали запятнанные души наизнанку, Чжэнси держался отстранённо и замкнуто. Контролировал себя, пока остальные парни сбрасывали напряжение, выкладывали друг другу то, с чем к психологу не заявишься, если не желаешь из его кабинета сразу пройти за решётку. И начальству кости перемывали, куда без этого — не бывает людей, довольных своим боссом, особенно если приказы этого босса ставят под угрозу их жизни. 

Цзянь поэтому на такие мероприятия всегда заявлялся чуть ли не с фанфарами. Пускал одного из охраны вперёд, выжидал минут пять, лишь потом заходил сам, и громко окликал каких-нибудь примелькавшихся парней, и его белоснежная рубашка в серо-чёрной толпе выделялась так ярко, что глаза резало. Не хотел ничего о себе слушать, да и без всяких слов всё о себе знал. 

Но из-за Чжэнси как-то раз изменил привычкам. Зашёл по-тихому, через служебный вход, снял бежевое пальто и остался в джинсах и чёрной футболке, не отделяя себя от остальных своей возможностью носить светлое и маркое. Охрану отпустил сразу, узнававших его парней молча похлопывал по плечу. Высмотрев в полумраке Чжэнси, встал у бара и наблюдал оттуда. Всего через один пустой столик — в низком громе чужих голосов, если постараться, можно различить слова. 

И всё равно — ничего. На столе перед Чжэнси выстроилась батарея бутылок, у него на плече повис уже еле ворочающий языком Цзу Бэй, по другую сторону сидела, закинув ноги ему на колени, какая-то не обременённая целомудрием девица, а он лишь потягивал своё пиво и изредка поддакивал хающему «этого малолетнего чистюлю» коллеге.

Цзянь тогда постоял, послушал, переварил — и уже через десять минут ехал домой, впервые за долгое время самостоятельно сев за руль. Оказалось, из представительного от переднего бампера до выхлопной трубы мерса можно выжать под сотку с места. 

Оказалось, нервы ещё иногда коротит. Главное, чтобы отец не узнал…

«Чжэнси всегда был скрытным», — думал Цзянь той ночью, бережно прикасаясь к воспоминаниям школьных лет. Солнечным дням, когда от жары промокала футболка на тогда ещё такой узкой спине впереди, и хотелось приложить к ней ладонь, там, между острых лопаток. Дням дождливым, когда один зонтик на всех, долгие посиделки под крышей и яркие лужи под одинаковыми кедами. Вечерам, подсвеченным искрами бенгальских огней, вечерам с баскетболом до изнеможения, утрам у школьных ворот, с опозданиями и радостными объятиями; ночам, наполненным невинными прикосновениями, от которых сердце дрожало, и прикосновениями пошлыми в пьяной несдержанности, и до слёз пугающим, но произнесённым уверенно и твёрдо «я люблю тебя». Вспомнил, как закутался в одеяло и едва мог дышать от ужаса, что теперь всё закончится, а потом услышал шаги, бережные руки убрали пряди волос с лица, лёгкое прикосновение тёплых губ ко лбу прогнало все тревоги и страхи…

Он подпустил Чжэнси к себе на следующий день. На постоянную основу: за правое плечо, на место водителя, ранним утром — в свою спальню, чтобы забрать из его облачённой в чёрную перчатку руки стакан кофе. Ничего не говорил, не давил, не требовал объяснений, просто находился с ним рядом и ждал, когда в этих неопределённых, совсем как раньше, отношениях что-нибудь прояснится…

 

…Дождался. 

— Пришли. 

Цзянь останавливается там, где тени моста едва касается блёклый свет снежной ночи. Чжэнси встаёт перед ним — плечи расправлены, спина ровная. Перчатки эти грёбаные словно приросли к его рукам, подогнанные по ладоням, к каждой костяшке, каждой изящной фаланге. Цзянь их не трогал, конечно, но представляет, что кожа, из которой они сшиты, гладкая и мягкая. 

Тёплая, кажется почему-то. Хотя сейчас Чжэнси наверняка мёрзнет: пуговицы его пиджака расстёгнуты, и эта чёрная рубашка под ним выглядит такой тонкой… Цзяню хочется закутать его в своё пальто; Цзянь кончиками пальцев упирается ему в грудь — мышцы твердеют под его прикосновением, — и оттесняет его к стылому бетону опоры. 

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя…

Увидев сложенный вчетверо лист, Чжэнси медленно выдыхает. Цзянь уверен, что одного вида этой бумажки достаточно, ведь они оба знают её содержание, но рука в чёрной перчатке всё равно тянется к ней. Чжэнси разворачивает её осторожно, трепетно, как любовное послание, и внимательно читает, и его усмешка звучит так, словно ему врезали под рёбра.

— Ха… Я полагал, это произойдёт гораздо быстрее.

— Тебя хорошо подготовили. Да и Цзу Бэю ты на удивление легко запудрил мозги. Он недостаточно быстро среагировал. 

— Ты накажешь его за это?

Цзянь не отвечает. Забирает у Чжэнси лист, достаёт зажигалку, подпаливает его по нижнему краю. Смотрит, как строчка за строчкой сгорают ранг Чжэнси, отдел полиции, в котором он работает, имя комиссара, которому он подчиняется… Держит лист, пока огонь не обжигает ему пальцы. 

— Чжэнси, — говорит, и что-то вздрагивает под кадыком. Сто лет такого не чувствовал… — Каким местом ты, чёрт возьми, думал?

Лёгкая улыбка в ответ раздражает. Потому что ни хуя весёлого. Ни ху-я.

— Что, если бы до этого докопался не я? А какой-нибудь Сун Хао, который из вашей братии боксёрские груши для своих новичков делал?

Цзянь сжимает кулаки, подавляя желание вцепиться Чжэнси в горло. Ждёт, пока исчезнет издевательски живо вспыхнувшее перед глазами: Чжэнси, ставший таким сильным и ещё более правильным, лежит с неестественно вывернутыми конечностями, пальцы раздроблены, лицо — кровавое месиво, изо рта красная пена, и хрипит сипло, еле шевелится в предсмертной агонии…

У Цзяня лишь со второго раза получается вдохнуть. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой сделали бы, если б раскрыли? — едко смеётся он. — Да гуманнее будет пристрелить тебя прямо здесь! Что мне мешает сделать это, а? Арестуешь меня? У тебя хоть наручники есть?

— С собой нет.

Чжэнси отвечает серьёзно. Потом прочищает горло, набирает воздуха в грудь, облизывает губы — и, доверчиво нагнувшись вперёд, ещё серьёзнее добавляет:

— Я здесь, чтобы защитить вас. 

Цзянь ошарашенно замолкает. Зубы стискивает так, что болят скулы, потому что… нет, что? Ему не послышалось? Чжэнси сказал «защитить»? Думает, он поверит в это дерьмо?!

— Пойдёмте, господин Цзянь, — с нескрываемым беспокойством произносит Чжэнси. — Нам нужно многое обсудить, но давайте поговорим в более тёплом месте, — и отталкивается от стены, собирается пройти мимо…

— Стоять.

Пистолет оказывается между ними в одно мгновение. Цзянь не думал об этом, у него рефлекс, раз — и целится в грудь, тычет дулом между пятым и шестым ребром. 

— Не дёргайся.

Чжэнси замирает, уставившись на его руку. Не от страха, на страх Цзянь натаскан, почувствовал бы. _Что, Чжэнси, удивлён?.._

_Сейчас ещё больше удивишься._

— Расстегни мне ремень.

Он тычком вдавливает ему дуло в грудь. Прокручивает, комкая безупречно выглаженную рубашку, впечатывает до синяка, но Чжэнси не двигается, и, _чёрт побери, Чжэнси, сопротивляйся, сгреби за грудки, врежь по лицу, до крови из носа, до разбитых губ, ну что ты, забыл, как надо?!_

— Ну!

Щелчок предохранителя всегда хорошо подкрепляет слова. Срабатывает и с Чжэнси — он вздрагивает на резком выдохе. Кончиками пальцев отводит полы пиджака, на ощупь находит пояс брюк, глядя в воздух перед собой. Лязгает пряжка…

— И ширинку, — добавляет Цзянь, когда свободный конец ремня выскальзывает из чёрной перчатки и падает ему на бедро. 

От скрежета расстёгиваемой молнии кожа покрывается мурашками. Как стеклянной крошкой осыпало — колюче, больно. Цзянь улыбается, впитывая это ощущение; ведёт пистолетом по груди Чжэнси, по его твердеющему от нажатия животу, и ниже, заранее представляя, на каком уровне сейчас окажется его голова…

Упирает ствол в мягкий сгиб между бедром и пахом. Бросает:

— Попробуешь укусить — выстрелю. Приступай.

Чжэнси даже с ритма дыхания не сбивается, когда опускается перед ним на колени. Цзянь смотрит сверху вниз на его светлую макушку. Приставляет к ней пистолет, намеренно проезжаясь дулом по голове, чтобы взъерошить аккуратно уложенные волосы. 

Перчатки у Чжэнси оказываются холодными — неприятно, когда пальцы заползают под резинку трусов. Ледяной воздух жгуче касается кожи, и Цзянь обязательно отпустил бы пару шуточек о своём размере, но настроение что-то не то. Он вдруг вспоминает, как в первые месяцы, когда отец привлёк его к делам Семьи, ему казалось, что уж на него-то грязь не налипнет. Что он будет делать то, что должен, сумев сохранить при этом человеческое лицо. Но если даже Чжэнси больше не видит в нём человека…

Во рту у Чжэнси мокро и горячо. Его губы подрагивают, язык на мягкой головке шевелится неумело, будто места не может найти в непривычно заполненном пространстве. Цзянь толкается бёдрами вперёд, и он вовсе прячется к горлу. Да, далеко Чжэнси до Джи-Джи и прочих подобных ей. Странно, что так безропотно решился на это.

Вес пистолета оттягивает руку. Согретый у груди металл быстро остывает, пальцы немеют, в каменных мышцах мелкая вибрация. Цзяню кажется, дрогнут — и спусковой крючок нажмётся достаточно сильно, чтобы голова Чжэнси… Цзянь знает, что должен убрать его. Должен, должен, должен, но это же Чжань Чжэнси, чёрт его подери, и вместо этого хочет переубивать всех, кто посмел использовать его, кто послал его втереться в доверие, а самого Чжэнси запереть в безопасном месте и любить ко конца жизни!..

Прижатый к спусковому крючку указательный простреливает судорогой. Цзянь старается расслабить руку, а она словно не его, и он, выругавшись, отводит пистолет в сторону. Но Чжэнси не прекращает сосать, неумело, часто глотает слюну, так, что его подрагивающий язык прижимает член к нёбу, и это хорошо, приятно, и то, как он лижет по всей длине, и эти неуверенные движения губами, и…

Не встаёт. 

Цзянь смеётся. У того не стоит, а Чжэнси всё равно держит его член во рту. Греет языком, обхватывает плотнее, кольцом губ сжимает у самого основания. Взял глубоко, носом уткнувшись в волосы на лобке, и у Цзяня мелькает идиотская мысль — что Чжэнси просто не хочет, чтобы ему было холодно. 

Он прикасается к его волосам, ласково проводя от виска к затылку. Они влажные, жёсткие от геля. Хочется потрогать их, когда они будут растрёпаны после сна…

— Ты можешь куда-нибудь уехать?

Чжэнси неясно стонет в ответ. Держит член во рту, сглатывая слюну, отстраняется и снова насаживается глубже. Цзянь сдавленно вздыхает — ну что за упрямство…

— Перестань, — говорит он, стволом отодвигая голову Чжэнси от себя.

Не торопясь приводит себя в порядок. Чжэнси стоит перед ним, близко-близко, дышит тепло в макушку, и чёрт его знает, думает Цзянь, что это сейчас было и зачем. 

— Не думаю, что меня отпустят. 

От голоса Чжэнси во рту разливается горечь. Как будто марку закинул под язык, чтобы хоть ненадолго на хер из этого мира…

— Я не лгал, когда говорил, что хочу защитить тебя, — продолжает Чжэнси, и Цзянь медленно качает головой. 

Он просто не знает, что делать. Он не знает, как отреагирует отец. Он не знает, что происходит с этой жизнью. Он…

— Сними, — говорит, подлезая пальцами Чжэнси под перчатку. К центру ладони — там горячо, и кожа немного грубее, чем он помнит. Он ведь всё помнит… — Сними же, ну. Прошу тебя.

Чжэнси сжимает пальцы в кулак. Держится за свою вторую кожу, не подпускает к первой, но Цзянь утыкается лбом ему в плечо, шипит недовольно… 

И затянутые в чёрную кожу пальцы расслабляются. Позволяют стянуть с себя перчатку, вздрагивают, роняя её на землю. Тёплые, приглашающе раскрываются, и Цзянь тянется к ним своими, переплетает их, трогает с такой радостью, словно ему предложили что-то невероятно ценное, только Чжэнси почему-то втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, и… это что, пластырь?..

Цзянь достаёт зажигалку и чиркает ей над рукой Чжэнси. В ярком свете видно — костяшки сбиты, все в синяках. И да, пластырем обмотан безымянный.

— Тренируюсь.

В голосе Чжэнси звучит улыбка. Через пару вздохов Цзянь разрешает себе на неё посмотреть. 

— Тренируешься пиздить бетонную стену?

— Ну, если Хэ Тяня можно назвать бетонной стеной…

Усмешка у Чжэнси получается искренняя. Цзянь бы и сам, наверное, рассмеялся, если бы увидел себя со стороны, с этими распахнутыми от изумления глазами. 

— Не волнуйся, — говорит ему Чжэнси, беря его за руку. Прикасается к правой, всё ещё сжимающей пистолет, робко гладит запястье. — Рыжий следит, чтобы мы не увлекались. И побои залечивает как волшебник.

Цзяню кажется, это сон. Им будто бы снова по шестнадцать, они беззаботно болтают, они прикасаются друг к другу всё чаще, исследуя эту грань отношений вместе. Ещё не умеют целоваться или тем более что-то большее, просто пробуют трогать друг друга не как друзья, и чаще сталкиваются ладонями, плавнее начинают объятия, подолгу смотрят в глаза…

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим отцом, И. Устроишь нам встречу?

Цзянь смаргивает нахлынувшие воспоминания. Хмурится:

— Это такой изощрённый способ самоубийства?

— Я надеюсь, что нет. — Чжэнси наклоняет голову, разглядывая его, и от этого взгляда снова становится горячо щекам. — Ты ведь замолвишь за меня пару слов?

Тёплые пальцы коротко сжимают запястье его правой руки, левую Чжэнси гладит по тыльной стороне ладони. Цзянь усмехается: а ведь они с Чжэнси уже не дети. И все эти прикосновения, после того, что сейчас случилось… Если привезти сейчас Чжэнси домой, неужели он останется на ночь… 

— А пока давай я отвезу тебя домой, — словно прочитав его мысли, говорит Чжэнси. — Ты замёрз. 

И прикасается к его плечу, легонько сжимает его, прежде чем оттолкнуться от стены и пройти мимо. Цзянь судорожно сглатывает, на мгновение ему кажется, что сейчас Чжэнси зайдёт ему за спину — и под лопаткой обожжёт выстрелом, навылет сквозь сердце, но этого не происходит секунду, две, три, и в груди разливается тепло. Они действительно поедут домой. Он и Чжэнси. И он оборачивается…

А Чжэнси нет. 

Нет нигде, хотя он должен стоять здесь, рядом, и протягивать руку, и улыбаться, и от этой тёмной пустоты у Цзяня что-то щёлкает в мозге. Звук чужих шагов он скорее предсказывает, чем слышит, и вскидывает ствол долей секунды раньше, чем между лопаток прилетает удар…

Но выстрел улетает вверх. Крошит своды моста, когда запястье умело выворачивают, выхватывая пистолет. Руки — за спину, одним выверенным рывком. Задирают высоко, валят лицом в мёрзлую землю; Цзянь сдавленно стонет от боли в мышцах, оглядывается кое-как: его взяли четверо, хотя у машины, наверное, ждут ещё несколько, не зря Чжэнси так настойчиво к ней его звал… 

И всё складывается в его голове моментально. 

Чжэнси нужно было выманить его из толпы охранников.

Чжэнси нужно было затащить его в уединённое место. 

Чжэнси нужно было потянуть время, чтобы отряд успел среагировать на его сигнал. 

Чжэнси нужно было отвлечь его разговорами или _ещё чем-то_ , чтобы он ничего не услышал… 

Прав был Цзу Бэй. Чжэнси своё дело знает. 

— Эй, полегче! 

Командный голос Чжэнси гулко разносится под мостом, и выворачивающая суставы хватка слабеет. 

— Дайте ему подняться. 

Придавившее спину колено исчезает. Цзянь глухо кашляет, силясь расправить лёгкие, и думает почему-то о том, что запачкал пальто. О том, что на щеке наверняка грязная ссадина. О том, что ему, кажется, вывихнули запястье, и по привычке хочется позвонить Хуа Би, но, похоже, с Хуа Би они нескоро теперь поболтают в его пропахшем спиртом и кровью кабинете…

Когда его ставят на ноги, Чжэнси подходит к нему на расстояние шага.

— Цзянь И. — Его голос отзывается глубоко в груди. Там, где до сих пор почему-то тепло, и ещё какое-то непонятное чувство, словно оборвалась давно до звона натянутая нить. — Посмотри на меня. 

Задумчиво хмыкнув, Цзянь поднимает взгляд. Морщится — один из парней светит ему в лицо. 

Чжэнси отводит его руку с фонариком в сторону.

— Сотрудничай со мной, и пойдёшь по программе защиты свидетелей, — говорит. — Всего лишь несколько имён, Цзянь. Небольшая плата за то, чтобы дожить до старости, как ты думаешь?

Он, наверное, выше рангом, чем было написано в той бумажке, думает Цзянь. Эта уверенность — нет, не бывает такой у простых смертных. И говорит так, что чёрт, разве можно было представить, что голос, почтительно шептавший «да, господин Цзянь», может быть таким сильным и властным…

А слова, произнесённые им — так больно сдирать годами наращиваемую броню:

— Жизнь принца преступного мира не для тебя, и я могу дать тебе возможность отказаться от неё. Так что не делай глупостей, Цзянь И. Договорились?

Цзянь И не отвечает. 

И пока его ведут к припаркованным неподалёку машинам, пока усаживают в одну из них, сковывают наручниками запястья, он чувствует себя лёгким, как призрак. Усталым, опустошённым той обречённостью, которая бывает, наверное, у смертельно больных. Чжэнси крутится рядом, звонит кому-то, раздаёт указания, наблюдает за ним своими пронзительными голубыми глазами. Честным таким взглядом смотрит, правильным. 

«Мой отец таких честных и правильных ест на завтрак, — отстранённо думает Цзянь. — Страшно представить, что будет, когда его связи столкнутся с принципиальностью Чжаня Чжэнси…» Ему в самом деле страшно — не за себя, а за этого глупого парня, который почему-то решил, будто то, что он прав, хоть как-то ему поможет. 

Да только чудо теперь поможет ему.

Цзянь просит о нём всех известных богов, глядя, как медленно, словно во сне, падает на уверенно расправленные плечи Чжэнси снег.


End file.
